


My Jolly Sailor Bold [DISCONTINUED]

by orangegiraffe7



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Fluff, Multi, Other, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 19:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16624685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangegiraffe7/pseuds/orangegiraffe7
Summary: Magnus Chase, along with his team, was one of the most feared pirates out there.In this story you'll learn Magnus' whole story, how he first came aboard a ship, how he met his crew, and how he found the incredible magical objects that would help him become of the most famous and feared pirates to sail the seas.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first offical fic, I'll try to post a chapter at least once a week.
> 
> Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated! Hope you like it!

Magnus Chase, along with his team, was one of the most feared pirates out there. He has looted many ships, destroyed huge trading companies and has found many of the rare magical items that are littered across the world. He is also rumored to have his own powers, and some of his crew are also rumored to have powers.

But let's start at the beginning.

Magnus used to live in a port-side house with his mother, Natalie Chase, in a small town in the south of the UK. His mother had moved there when she was young to get away from her family.

He had blonde chin-length hair parted in the center, pale skin and grey eyes. He had a strong jaw and freckle covered cheeks. Normally he wore a loose, white shirt tucked into a thick brown belt that wrapped around his waist. He wore dark gray pants that were tucked into some brown leather boots. He normally wore his hair loose around his face, but sometimes he wore it in a ponytail at the nape of his neck.

Magnus and his mother both loved looking at the summer sea, at the arriving boats, and the early morning sun. They loved going on hikes to some hills close to their town and watching the setting sun's reflections in the water. 

His mother worked at the port, checking up on abandoned storage units filled with rotting furniture, old maps and diagrams, books and many other things. Normally she would sell the most valuable items, but some days she found old maps to secret islands near the caribbean, or old parchment with instructions on getting legendary objects like the holy grail, or sumarbrander, the magical sword, some days she found magical mirrors that didn't show a reflection, chests locked with no key in sight, and keys so strange they didn't fit in any locks.

On the days Natalie found these strange objects, she would bring them to Magnus and he would store them in a small, portable box, that also fit his few outfits and drawings.

Though they were quite poor, Magnus loved living with his mom, especially since she helped Magnus develop his healing power. In this world some people had magical powers, magical objects, or special gifts, but in general, these gifted people were frowned upon by society and hated by jealous 'regular people'. Magnus had a special healing ability, that would make him glow and then heal somebody's wound. He could also heal himself quite fast and warm places up with his golden glow. Magnus loved his ability, and his mom would help him train with it.

She did this by giving herself small cuts and asking Magnus to heal them. Once he could easily heal those, she would purposefully hurt herself even more to make him heal her. Magnus hated when she did this, but she always told him not to worry, that he could always heal her, no matter what. 

But one day, while looking through one of the older units, Natalie knocked over a chest, then fell a bookshelf, after a closet, and soon Natalie found herself in the middle of a rubble filled storage unit. Trying to get out, she moved one of the bookcases and the ceiling collapsed. Leaving her buried underneath it.

After a few hours of his mom not coming home, now 14 year old Magnus, went looking for her, he looked around the storage units she usually visited but didn't find her. Then he saw a crowd of people around one of the older storage units. He went up to them and saw a team of burly men dragging a body out from under the rubble of the collapsed unit.

"Mom!" Magnus screamed, this couldn't be happening? Why him? Why his mom? Suddenly he felt a grip on his shoulder, when he turned he saw a burly man with a scraggly beard that had lots of braids and beads in it, he had a bandanna on his head and tattered clothes.

"Sorry, kid. She's gone" At that point Magnus' legs almost gave out, his knees were wobbly and his arms sagged. His mother was gone. Dead.

\--------

Magnus lived on the streets of his port-side town, he still saw the sunrise, and the summer waves and the arriving ships. But they weren't as beautiful anymore, not without his mom. He carried his small box of gifts from his mother everywhere he went.

Everyday he scavenged for food, he tried to find good places to sleep, but by now he was one of the many homeless guys that would do anything for food. Nobody respected him, at least, people that had money didn't. Other homeless people stayed away from him. There had been rumours about his powers, and anybody with an equal social stance to him could see that he had some sort of aura on him.

One day, as he went to the pub to get some food, he sat down at his place on the bar, ordered some grub, and had a drink. Around an hour later a tall, well dressed man walked in and did a beeline straight toward him. Everybody looked at the man. He was so well dressed and clean, he stuck out like a sore thumb, and everybody gawked at him.

"Are you Magnus Chase?" The man went straight to the point, and everyone watching suddenly lost interest in hearing the young boy's name.  
"If I was what would you want?" Magnus inquired, apprehensive.  
"Well, I'm on a ship that was passing by, and the captain asked about a Magnus and Natalie Chase" Magnus averted his gaze.  
"Natalie Chase is dead" the man looked at Magnus apologetically.  
"I'm sorry, but I do have a place on the ship for you, and I believe going out to sea is better than staying here and scrounging around in the streets" Magnus looked at him carefully, then nodded. He got up and followed the tall man out of the pub and to the port.

Once he arrived at the port he saw a beautiful ship. It was light brown with golden and light green detailing, white sails and around 15 cannons on each side. On the ramp leading up to the ship stood a tall muscled man. With blonde hair like his, freckles like his and green eyes, so bright and sparkly compared to Magnus' dull grey ones. Magnus looked like a 16 year-old version of this man. Said boy was so confused he had to do a double take.

"Ah, Magnus, my son, how have you been"


	2. Chapter 2

"So you're my father?" Magnus and his father, Frey, were sitting in the Captain's Cabin. All on the walls huge maps of the world and the ocean hung, on the desk a few open books were splayed. Magnus had been studying maps for years, mainly old ones his mother found in storage units, but maps all the same. Magnus could see routes marked out that would be way too long and dangerous. He stood up and walked toward the wall. Meanwhile Frey looked at him curiously.

"So, you see, I have an opening in my kitchen crew and thought 'hey why not get a new member' so I was passing by the port and decided to see if you were in town, so would you join us?" Frey asked. Magnus who had been tracing a different more efficient route with his finger on the map, stopped.  
"You want me, to join your crew, as a kitchen helper? Just because I thought it would be better than living on the streets?" Magnus turned and looked at Frey unconvinced.  
"Well...ah..." Magnus moved his hand in a 'go on' gester. "I also had to prove to my crew that I indeed had a son since I blurted it out one drunken night and no one believed me" Frey blurted. Magnus nodded, finally understanding his father's motives, then said:

"I'll join you, but, you're not calling me your son and i'm not calling you my father, you're just the asshole that abandoned my mother, nothing more" Magnus turned back toward the maps and murmured under his breath "this is all wrong...it should be through here..." Magnus turned to look at Frey "who wrote this map, it's absolutely wrong, the routes are not efficient at all and the islands drawn are in the wrong places"  
Frey laughed. "That map was made by the best cartographer in Britain, you say a kid like you knows more about maps than him, you are full of yourself aren't you" Magnus glared at him. He knew more languages than one person should, he had studied more maps than were in this ship, he knew more about trading routes than the biggest trading companies.

"I'll keep studying my maps, and the day you discover that I left your ship and made it bigger than you, you'll be sorry" He walked out without another word and the General showed him to the rooms he would be sharing with the other kitchen staff, and some other members of the crew.

\--------- 

It had been a few months and Magnus had been treated as a joke. The captain's kid that had no talents. The chef's helper that couldn't even cook. The kid who thought he was better than the ship's head cartographer. 

He had made a few friends, one was a man named Blitzen, he was 18, had dark skin, short stature and a stocky build, he wore incredibly fashionable clothes, and had dreadlocks pulled back in a half up half down look, something he didn't think could look elegant, but Blitzen pulled it off.

Next there was Hearthstone, a tall pale man with blonde -almost white- looking hair. He wore all black, and a white and red striped handkerchief covering his nose and mouth. He was deaf and didn't talk vocally only through sign language (which Magnus thankfully new). Hearth had a special aura around him like Magnus, but he didn't have powers, he was probably one of those people that could use magical items.

The three were inseparable and constantly got into trouble by trying to sneak off and not do their duties, which mostly ended with them mopping the poop deck.

Throughout they're travels Magnus continued studying the maps and books he had kept from his mother and even got his hands on a telescope and few new maps and books that Blitz, Hearth, and he had stolen from the Captain's Cabin one night.

One day Magnus was drawing out some routes on his stolen map when he heard the door to his rooms open. In strode the ship’s main cartographer and guide. Magnus immediately scowled.

“What do you want, Delroy” Magnus folded his map carefully and placed it in his box.

“I wanted to speak to you about this route I’m planning on taking after we reach Arabia, I wanted your thoughts on it” Magnus looked at the map handed to him and the lines that crossed it, the route Delroy had picked was known to be full of pirates and dangerous weather.

“That is one of the most dangerous routes you can take! Do you honestly plan on taking it?!” Delroy nodded convinced, than snapped the map back up and left.

“Thanks for your help Chase!” he said before walking out.

\-----

A few hours later, Magnus was disturbed by Blitz barging into his rooms.

“Magnus! We're about to land in Arabia, you've got to come see this!”

Magnus got up and put away his books and maps into his chest, then locked it with a key that he put on a string around his neck.

He went up to the main deck and saw Blitz and Hearth leaning on the rail.

“Hey guys what's up!” Magnus said as he strolled up to them while he signed for Hearth.

Look at the city, it's so beautiful, so many people. Hearth signed, he then turned and gazed at the sea.

“Yeah I mean imagine all the stores full of precious handmade fabrics there are! I could finally make my own clothes!” Blitz sighed happily, and gazed toward the city dreamily.

“How many books and maps do you think I can find! Maybe I can also find some old magic objects and legends!” Magnus looked ready to burst with excitement.

Yes, we need more information on the fountain of youth and summarbrander. Hearth signed. These two magical objects were on their minds constantly, Magnus wanted the sword because it could fight without having to do any work, and Magnus was incredibly bad at fighting. Hearth wanted to see the fountain of youth, he didn't care about actually being immortal, but he did want to capture the magical healing properties of it.

Soon they landed in the port, and went to look around the city, Magnus and Hearth went looking for magic objects, and also information on legends they had heard. While Blitz went looking around fabric markets for the perfect material for his new collection. 

At one point Magnus was looking through maps when he felt someone looking over his shoulder. He turned around and saw a tall muscular girl with toasted skin, a green scarf -a hijab- on her head and a utility belt around her waist.

“uh… hello?” Magnus asked the girl, unsure.

“oh! Sorry, I was just wondering if you happened to be from that trading ship that arrived a few hours ago? I'm Samirah Al-Abbas by the way” Magnus looked dumbfounded.

“I-uh I'm Magnus Chase, and yes I'm from the trading ship, why do you ask?” Samirah looked happy for a second before saying:

“Well, Magnus, I’ve been trying to get away from this city for ages. Will you help me sneak aboard?” Magnus was left with his mouth hanging open, this girl had been wanted to leave this beautiful city? She wanted him to help her sneak onto the ship?

“well, I uh… sure, i'll help you, but, only if you help me when I need you” Magnus put his hand out and Samirah shook it. He could already tell he and Samirah would be great friends.

\-----

Later that day Magnus introduced Blitz and Hearth to Samirah and they hit it off incredibly.

While walking through markets and buying new maps and books they talked about themselves and the ship and dreams of the future. Magnus wanted to be the captain of a ship someday while Sam wanted to get married to a nice man and become an important woman to society, Blitz wanted to found a clothing company, and Hearth wanted to research and look for magical items.

Samirah then showed them her hideout were she kept a few weapons, she gave a small knife to each of the guys and grabbed her spear and battleaxe, a strange but effective combination.

Then they made their way toward the port and sneaked aboard the ship, seeing as everybody was out in the city it was relatively easy. But when they went into Magnus, Blitz, and Hearth's room they found an unexpected visitor trying to pry open Magnus’ box.

“HEY!” Magnus pushed cartographer Delroy away from the box and made sure it was okay. He then turned on Delroy “Just what do you think you're doing! That's the last thing my mother ever gave to me do you have any idea how valuable that is!” Magnus walked over to Delroy who was now lying on the floor.

“i- uh… Chase- Magnus- I can explain!” Dekroy got up nervously and paced around the room, he just noticed Samirah, and scowled “who's this?”

“None of your business, tell me what you were doing in our room, I want the truth!” Magnus had been looking Into Delroy’s eyes while Blitz and Hearth blocked the door. Samirah was off to the side scowling at the intruder.

“look, Magnus, I know you study some incredibly valuable maps, i've seen you scowling at the routes i’m advising and muttering behind my back, I just wanted to see what you thought and what routes you would advise… so you know maybe you cou-” he was cut off by some yelling coming from the main deck. 

The cartographer ran out of the room and up to the main deck were the yelling started getting louder. Magnus hid his box and followed Sam, Blitz and Hearth upstairs.

When he came up he saw a few crew members -including Delroy- holding two people between them. The two were putting up quite the fight but there were just too many people holding them down.

One was a short girl with crazy red curls and a freckled face. She had a belt that had throwing knives hanging from it. The other was a tall muscled man with scraggly hair and beard, on his arms and torso were many scars and lots of hair. Strapped to his back was a huge battle axe that looked like something from a legend.

They were yelling, trying to be let go of, but Samirah stepped forward.

“WHAT IS GOING ON” everybody shut up. Even the two captives went silent. Samirah then continued more calmly, with a certain elegance Magnus had never witnessed while on a ship. “Can somebody explain why these two individuals are being held down by approximately 10 different men, and are demanding to be let go of?” the guy nudged his companion in the side, he may have been twice her size, but she was obviously the one in charge.

“We were just trying to get on the ship, to speak to your captain because we wanted to join this great vessel and leave our old lives behind, when these assholes came and grabbed us, obviously we were demanding to be let go of but more just kept on coming and here we are” The huge dude nodded along, and soon all of the men holding them down let go. Samirah put up her hand.

“who are you people?” she asked, eyebrow raised.

“I’m Halfborn Gunderson” the huge dude said in a gruff voice. “and this shortie is Mallory Keen” the girl, Mallory, scowled at him, and he smirked through his beard.

“whatever, Halfborn you just see me as short because you're built like a brick wall” She rolled her green eyes.

Just then a new voice was heard, Captain Frey walked over to them.

“So, I'm seeing some new faces here that i'd like to get to know, you three” he pointed to Samirah, Mallory and Halfborn “come with me” the three teens followed Frey toward the Captain's Quarters.

“I think we're getting a few new friends” Magnus said to Blitz while signing to Hearth


	3. Chapter 3

After speaking to the Captain, the new recruits were sent to Magnus’ room, mainly because he was also a pretty new recruit, and they had extra space there. Samirah was assigned as one of the ship's negotiators and diplomates, because her reasoning and persuasiveness were perfect for the job. Mallory and Halfborn, like the great fighters they were, were assigned guard and watch duty.

“Hey, dudes what are your names?” Mallory asked when she strolled in, already acting like she owned the place. Mallory plopped down on one of the beds and took off her ankle boots.

“I’m Magnus, this is Blitz and that's Hearth, he's deaf, so like if you want to talk to him keep that in mind, also he can read lips” Magnus explained. Halfborn nodded and Sam put her axe on top of her own bed.“Okay uh Magnus, um so you like the Captain's kid or something, you look like a young version of him” Halfborn asked, and Magnus scowled, his grey eyes turned steely. 

“He's no father of mine” He responded looking back down to his map, when he started marking down routes with a pencil his eyes sparkled once more. 

“okay… sore subject…” Halfborn muttered. 

“We all have fathers we don't like talking about” Blitz said and Hearth nodded. Mallory also nodded, and Halfborn too. Samirah looked lost in thought. 

“SO! How about we go get dinner, I want to get to know you people, and a drink seems like the perfect thing!” Halborn exclaimed. Mallory looked at him and then at the rest of the room and shook her head like ‘what you gonna do’. 

“Yeah! Let's go!” Magnus agrees. Blitz and Hearth exchanged looks as if deciding something in between them and Sam shrugged.

“okay, but no more than two drinks for Magnus, you have the lowest alcohol tolerance I have ever seen on a human” Blitz said and Hearth nodded.

Absolutely trashed the first time we went out for drinks, didn't even think he'd make it back to the ship. Hearth signed. Blitz translated for Mallory and Samirah, Halfborn already knew sign language for whatever reason.

“Guys, you don't have to baby me, you're not my parents” Magnus whined. Halfborn chuckled.

“Let's go already I want to see what kind of drunk everyone is!” He laughed, like that was the funniest thing in the world.

Turns out it was.

After a few drinks Magnus was giggling uncontrollably and laughing at anything anyone said. A happy drunk. Sam was in a corner, sober, always the responsible one. Mallory was shamelessly flirting with Halfborn while he flirted back. Sexy drunks. Blitz was talking and getting really touchy with Hearth, then started crying his eyes out, while Hearth, who sober, was trying to muffle his laughter. Blitz, was an emotional drunk, apparently. 

Later, thanks to Sam and Hearth's shepherding, they stumbled back to the ship and into their rooms. All the drunk people on the crew passed out immediately while Samirah and Hearth started crying with laughter.

The next day, when everyone woke up with horrible hangovers they asked about what happened, Sam tried to explain but had to stop every three minutes because she was laughing too hard.

“I actually did that after only two drinks?!” Magnus asked horrified and red-faced from embarrassment. Everybody else laughed, he grudgingly smiled, it was pretty funny.

“We flirted the whole time?” Halfborn gave Mallory a glance and raised his eyebrow. She turned pink while Magnus and Blitz snickered. 

“we're leaving today aren't we?” Samirah asked, Magnus nodded then scowled.

“Yeah, that idiot Delroy wants to take us through the most dangerous route there is. I mean, it's infamous for the amount of pirated there are! It's like he wants us to get attacked” Magnus shook his head.

“You know a lot about routes and maps, huh?” Mallory asked, confused why anyone would actually find that interesting.

“Yeah, i've been studying maps and books all my life, I can probably name more than two hundred possible routes to travel the world. I've also mapped out new routes that could most likely work and only need testing” Mallory's eyes widened, he said that all so easily, as if he were naming his favorite food, not talking about maps or routes. Blitz smiled smugly, proud of his friend.

“we'll see if we get attacked, I doubt pirates would be dumb enough to cross us. We're a fearsome team.” Halfborn said, truly convinced that they were, indeed, that.

“I’m shit at fighting though” Magnus said.

“I'm sure you’re good at something else, maybe you can boost morale or something” Mallory said. Magnus exchanged a glance with Hearth and Blitz, silently asking them if he should tell their new friends about his power.

He laughed nervously, deciding to wait it out a bit before telling them. “yeah, sure I can try” he ended up saying. Samirah looked at him strangely and he sent her a ‘some other time’ look.

\-----

During the next month, the six of them became closer than ever. In between doing their daily tasks they talked and laughed all day, they constantly got into trouble, pulling pranks, trying to get out of doing their mandatory tasks, preferring to hang out and talk about themselves. Almost everyone else on board gave them hateful stares, they had way too much fun to be in the ship, and they never got into serious trouble! That was mostly thanks to Samirah, an excellent diplomat, they discovered, that could almost always get them out of punishment. 

After observing carefully the direction they were heading in and counting the knots they were travelling at, he realized they were going straight through that pirate infested route, and that, most probably they would get attacked soon.

One day Magnus was training with Mallory, who had agreed to help him learn to fight, since he was really bad at it, when he heard a scream coming from downstairs. He and Mallory immediately stopped training and went downstairs to see what was going on.

They walked into their room and saw Blitz cradling a beaten and bloody Hearthstone in his lap. He looked at Magmus pleadingly as he walked in, he knew Magnus could heal Hearth easily, and Magnus didn’t hesitate. He dropped to his knees in front of the unconscious Hearth. Then Sam, and Halborn arrived and everyone in their little crew was in the room looking worriedly at Hearth.

Magnus put his hands on Hearth’s chest and concentrated. He could see a few broken ribs, a fractured lung, lots of bruises and cuts that would soon get infected. He could heal this. He knew he could. And soon, he was emitting a golden glow and lighting up the faces of his surprised friends. Hearth was slowly getting healed. But, he felt a memory coming to his mind.

He was Hearth at a young age looking at a tall man, he looked angry, and he was raising his hand, about to punch Hearth-

He was taken out of his stupor by Hearth’s eyes fluttering open, and him taking a deep breath. He then felt dizzy, he had never used up so much energy or had to heal so many injuries. He got up on wobbly legs then promptly collapsed from exhaustion.

Everyone crowded around the fallen boy, even Hearth, now healed, was looking at him worriedly. Halfborn picked him up and put him down on his bed.

“What was that- that glow? How did he heal him?” Mallory asked nodding at Hearth. Samirah glanced at Magnus and put a hand to his forehead.

“He has a magical ability, he can heal people” She said, eyes wide. Blitz nodded “did you know this? Why didn’t you tell us? And is that the only thing he can do? Can he wield magical items too?” Samirah knew about magical powers and gifted people, but she never thought Magnus would be one. He was so kind and caring, he didn’t deserve that kind of burden. But the healing ability fit him perfectly. When he walked into a room the mood always lifted, he made everyone feel cared for and he never left anyone out, he didn’t just heal physical injuries, he healed emotionally too, though he didn’t realize.

“Yes, he didn’t want you to know just yet because he was afraid you’d shun him, he got beat up a lot when he lived on the streets because if the rumors. He’s told us he also can’t feel extreme temperatures, and can glow and warm up a room if he concentrates. We aren’t sure about the magical objects thing, but Hearth says he has a really strong aura and he has a lot of power, even for a gifted person” Bliz said. Mallory was confused still.

“Magnus? Magnus is one of these legendary magical people? With his stupid sense of humour and his average at best fighting skills? MAGNUS?” Mallory couldn’t believe it, of course the most absolutely pure person in this world had magical powers, of fucking course.

Halfborn nodded “Makes sense” he continued muttering under his breath about magical powers, Magnus and mediocre fighting skills

“You said Hearth could feel his aura, he’s magical too?” Samirah asked Blitzen.  
No, I can only wield magical objects, but his aura was so strong it was hard not to notice it. Hearth signed and Blitz translated for Samirah, she had been learning, but still had a bit of trouble with long frases.

“I see… well you go make sure no one realized what happened and I’ll take care of him” Samirah said, the other four left and she was left alone with and unconscious Magnus.

“What will i do with you, Magnus?” Samirah murmured before placing a warm, wet rag on his forehead.


	4. Chapter 4

When Magnus woke up he was expecting to be abandoned or shunned by his new friends. Instead he got engulfed in a six-way hug. Everybody started fussing about him, making sure he was okay. But he was confused.

“You don’t hate me?” Everybody laughed, but he was dead serious, they notice and stopped laughing. Samirah spoke softly.

“Of course we don’t hate you, you’re incredible and kind and caring, there's nothing to hate about you” The others nodded. Mallory spoke up.

“You have healing powers for gods sake!” She was trying to convey how surprised she was that Magnus had powers, but also how much those powers fitted him. Because, god damn it those powers were so fucking perfect for him. 

Magnus tried to get up but Hearth pushed him down.

You’ve been out for three days, you’re in no shape to get up. He signed. Magnus’ eyes widened comically.

“THREE DAYS?!” they laughed and nodded “that means, wait, at how many knots have we been going? I lost count! Oh no, what if we're close enough to that pirate route that we get attacked and what if…” he continued muttering probabilities of where and when they could or would get attacked. Everyone looked at him like he was an alien until Samirah stopped the muttering.

“MAGNUS” He stopped muttering and looked at her curiously. “I kept count for you, don't worry, we've got at least a week ‘till we're in actual danger, I'll show you what I've done while you were out in a bit” Magnus nodded, slightly reassured.

\------

After counting and calculating how much time they had until they were in danger, Sam and a not-as-dizzy Magnus went to the dinner hall to meet up with their friends.

Mallory, Halfborn, Blitz and Hearth were seated at their usual table. When Magnus walked into the room everyone looked at him and started muttering. Suddenly nervous Magnus scurried over to the table his friends were at and sat down. He started chowing down on his meal, and soon everyone at their table was laughing and joking around while the rest of the tables glared at them.

“Hey Mal,” Halfborn said to her ear “Dare you to go to Trumann and slam his face into his plate” Mallory and Halfborn glanced back to look at a scowling Trumann that was sending glared to them non-stop. He did not approve of having women on the ship, and hated the fact that their little group was always having fun. Mallory and Halfborn giggled, -yes, Halfborn Gunderson that brick wall of a man, fucking giggled- and Mallory gave a flirty wave to Trumann who scowled deeper than ever.

“What are you too giggling about, you sound like schoolgirls, gods” Magnus said to the two.

“Watch this” Halfborn said, smirking at Magnus. Mallory suddenly got up and strutted towards Trumann, that troll of a man, and he gawked. Mallory was nearing him and suddenly put a hand on the nape of his neck, she then slammed his head down into his plate of food and walked off completely straight-faced. Halfborn's laughter boomed around the room and soon disbelief stricken faces turned to laughing ones and everyone in the room was laughing and chuckling. Mallory sat down and her completely calm facade from before disappeared, and she started to laugh so much her face turned as red as her hair. The only one who wasn't laughing was Trumann, with a face covered in food, and a scowl deeply set on his face.

After the laughing had died down, and everyone was talking normally once again, most crewmembers started finishing their meals and going to their rooms. The last ones left in the dining hall were Sam, Blitz, Hearth, Mallory, Halfborn, Magnus and captain Frey with his little group. 

When Magnus got up to go to bed, he felt a hand on his shoulder, when he turned the person also grabbed his forearm and threw him to the floor. Magnus, who was still feeling weak from his 3-day ‘nap’ had a hard time getting up. All of his friends stood up immediately, but were suddenly overwhelmed by a huge amount crewmembers surrounding them. Mallory, Halborn and Sam put up a good fight, while Blitz and Hearth were thrown to the ground and tied up immediately. A very groggy Magnus was also tied up. And Sam, Mallory and Halfborn were soon apprehended as well.

They were carried below decks to the cells and put in pairs. Blitzen and Mallory, Hearthstone and Halfborn and Sam and Magnus. Magnus became fully unconscious soon enough -he had gotten a good hit on the head- and the others tried to figure out why they had been apprehended.

\------

When Magnus finally came to, he was informed of what Captain Frey and Delroy had told his friends about their situation.

“Apparently some pirates know about your powers and decided they wanted an exchange: Frey and Delroy hand you over, and the pirates give them some of their loot. The pirates also, somehow, know that you, Blitz and Hearth were studying magical objects and decided they wanted them too” Samirah explained while Magnus was left their dumbfounded. Pirates asked for him. They wanted him because of his powers. What kind of pirates make exchanges with official trading companies?

“Wait, don't Frey and Delroy realize that the moment they hand us over they'll be overrun? And what about you guys? The pirates didn't ask for you did they, why are you here too?” Magnus asked, he was trying to figure out some sort of way to get out of this mess, but wasn't sure what to do.

“Well” Mallory practically growled” they wanted to try to exchange Halfborn and I because we're great fighters, and we're worth a lot” Mallory explained, red-faced and furious that she was basically being sold as a slave.

“And Samirah was apparently a run-away from that ship, and the pirate Captain on board wanted her back” Halfborn explained. Samirah scowled. Something she rarely did, she usually tried being polite or at most inexpressive, and seeing her actually expressing negative emotions was quite scary, Magnus thought. But the thought that Samirah had been, at one point, part of a pirate crew, and escaped sounded quite extreme but also explained why she was so good at fighting and why she knew how to navigate so much, along with other things.

“Yeah, Captain Loki, I was captured and put on that ship as a child, abducted and separated from my mother at age 10. Survived, created a reputation then ran away with a few members when I was 14” Samirah said all this with a lingering sadness in her eyes, as if remembering something great that she missed, but also something horrible and torturous that only held bad memories for her now.

Magnus was so worried his friends had been put in danger because of his stupid powers, and what, they were being sold to pirates? Would they be treated as slaves? Crewmembers? What would happen to them? Would they be forced to work with other pirates? Forced to loot official ships? Forced to kill armies and generals that sailed the sea? Forced to keep captives from different ships? Magnus was scared. Terrified. He was so weak he couldn't fight. Couldn't defend himself. Worse, he couldn't defend his friends. He could only heal. And glow, like a stupid goddamn candle. Well at least a candle could burn. He felt so useless, like a burden.

“When are we being… transferred?” Blitzen asked, disgust dripping from his words, he used the word transferred to substitute some nastier words that he rather keep to himself.

“I think we have about two hours or so…” Samirah answered, she seemed to be thinking of different ways to fix her problems. After a few seconds of her eyes scanning her friends she shook her head sadly, hair falling from her hijab, which she quickly tucked in. “I'm not sure, the safest option would be to willingly go with them” She scowled “though I hate that idea, but most likely once the pirates have us they'll overrun the ship, and if we try to fight them, we'll most likely get overwhelmed and somehow end up hurt. If we willingly go with them, they'll probably tie us up while they loot the ship, but it's so… so- disgusting having to go with that man again, that-” she shuddered “Captain Loki, I-” She was getting slightly anxious.

“Hey” Magnus said softly, trying to calm her down “It's okay, we'll get through this, once we get on that ship, we- we'll stay together, and protect each other, we'll have each other” He smiled reassuringly at her. She had calmed down somewhat and realized; he'd done it again, reassuring them, making everybody feel safe, calm, included, cared for. He was doing it without realizing, he just did it because he truly did that, cared for them, that is. Magnus was incredible, and Samirah wasn't the only one that noticed, Blitzen did, and Hearth, so did Mallory and Halfborn too.


End file.
